Christopher Aloysius Enright II (1927-2009)
Christopher Aloysius Enright II (1927-2009) was a Korean War veteran who was wounded and received a purple heart. (b. September 17, 1927; Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07307, USA - d. February 26, 2009; Heritage Harbour Health and Rehabilitation Center, Annapolis, Anne Arundel County, Maryland, 21401, USA) Parents *Christopher Aloysius Enright I (1888-1980) *Margaret Mary McLaughlin (1897-1985) Birth September 17, 1927 in Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. Siblings *Claire Dolorita Enright (1923-2008) who married Almerindo Gerard Portfolio I (1923-1993) *Geraldine Enright (1925-1937) *Marjorie Mary Enright (1938- ) *Loretta Enright (1940- ) Korean War He fought in the Korean War and was injured and received a purple heart. Marriage He married Alice Patricia McGuigan (1930-2011) on June 5, 1961 in Cleveland, Cuyahoga County, Ohio. Death He died on February 26, 2009. Patrick J. Lally wrote: "Good Morning: Sorry for the general message on this, but I wanted to let all our family and friends know that after months of declining health, Rosemary's father, Christopher Aloysius Enright, died last night in Annapolis. Rosemary and her brother, Mike, said their goodbyes earlier in the day and were with their mother, Alice, when their father died. She is in the intensive care unit at Anne Arundel Medical Center in Annapolis with pneumonia and a collapsed lung -- stabilized and improving. Because of Alice's health at the moment, plans for the Funeral Mass are still tentative but may be scheduled for Saturday, March 7th at St. Mary's Church with a wake on the evening of the 6th at Kalas Funeral Home, both in Annapolis. My father-in-law was an exemplary man, devoted to his family, his nation, and his God. He was a decorated veteran of the Korean War, recipient of the Silver Star and the Purple Heart. He was an alumnus of St. Peter's Preparatory School, my own alma mater, and as such was the link that first connected Rosemary and I one random meeting at college 29 years ago. Though missed, he is in a far better place." Obituary "Christopher was born on September 17, 1927 and passed away on Thursday, February 26, 2009. Christopher was a resident of Annapolis, Maryland at the time of his passing. He was formerly from Oakland, New Jersey. He received his B.S. in Mathematics from St. Peters College. He served as a first lieutenant forward observer in Korea from 1953 to 1957. He was awarded the Bronze Star, Purple Heart, National Defense Service Medal, Korean Service Medal and U.N. Service Ribbon. He is survived by his wife Alice. A wake will be held from 3 to 7 p.m. Friday, March 6 at Kalas Funeral Home, 2973 Solomons Island Road, Edgewater. A mass of Christian burial will be held at 11 a.m. Saturday at St. Mary's Catholic Church, 109 Duke of Gloucester Street, Annapolis. Interment will be at 11:30 a.m. Monday, March 9 at Maryland Veterans Cemetery in Crownsville." Memories about Christopher Enright *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) wrote on September 11, 2002: "Christopher Enright helped me find more related cousins, Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920-2011) in 1998: "I know I have a cousin called Chrissy Enright that is related somehow. My father would always talk about a Chrissy Enright." I looked in the online telephone directory and called the Christopher Enright that was listed and he told me he knew the Nortons and knew they were cousins. On April 6, 2001 I interviewed Christopher Aloysius Enright II in his home at 27 Eaglecrest Place, Oakland, New Jersey, 07436-3002, USA. He gave me some information on the Conboys and let me make copies of an autograph book that belonged to Margaret Agnes Conboy (1866-1951). The book listed her siblings and had notes from Ann Hogan and B. Conboy, that were signed "your cousin". He told me that there was a Gelchion (I was spelling it Gelchin) that was related to Sara Carr. This woman had three children, the children were Jane Gelchion, that married Patrick Ryan and they lived in Rutherford. The Cryans had two children, Tommy and Jane and Tommy played football. There was Kitty Gelchion and she married a Morgan and they moved to Beacon, NY and had a lot of kids. There was a Winifred Gelchion and she was married to Joe Fuerey (or Fuehry). He may have died around 1925 and she bought a house on Danforth Avenue in Jersey City and she rented it to Irish immigrants that were working in the Bayonne refinery. On September 11, 2002, the one year anniversary of the World Trade Center attack, I was taking a break from work and tried looking up the Gelchions again using my spelling of "Gelchin". Again nothing turned up. All week I was thinking of how this side of the family was a stone-wall and I should give up. I looked at my notes again, I searched for every "Winifred" as a first name in Jersey City and then I tried searching for Patrick Cryan in the 1930 census. The census had been online only about a month and the NJ portion was online for a week or so. I didn't even know the time frame for him so it was just out of desperation that I searched. Only one name came up in Rutherford, New Jersey and when I looked at the census image I was amazed to see "Jane Gelchion, mother-in-law" living in the same house. I searched for "Gelchion" in ancestry.com and found one entry from Deirdre Robinson and it had Matthew Gelchion marrying Jane Hogan at St Paul's in Jersey City, the same place where Patrick Norton married Sarah Carr. Jane Hogan's father was John Hogan and he married Winifred Conboy in Ireland I searched for Gelchion in the online phone book and called "M. Gelchion in Bayonne". She said her father-in-law sent her a genealogy and that the other NJ Gelchions were related to her husband. She didn't know any Hogans or any Gelchions in Rutherford. I gave her my number and she called her father in Florida. She called me back in 5 minutes and said her father wanted to talk to me." Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Enright (surname)